<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon by Clarrisani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040081">Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani'>Clarrisani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Control [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dildos, F/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha proves to the group that he can take the 'dragon'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Control [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was weird seeing each other on webcam rather than in person, but the circumstances had called for it. The six of them exchanged their greetings, spending the first few minutes catching up on what was happening with their life and their kids.</p><p>Vicki wrapped her arms around Misha’s shoulders, leaning into him with her head against his shoulder. Genevieve was sitting in Jared’s lap, his arms wrapped around her middle. Danneel and Jensen were side by side, their bodies pressed together so that they both fit in the video frame.</p><p>Eventually the topic turned to the matter at hand, Genevieve leaning forward. “You’re not really going to do it, are you Mish?”</p><p>Misha smirked. “Of course I am.”</p><p>“But it’s so…” she made a large shape with her hands.</p><p>“I haven’t seen it yet,” Danneel said. “How big is it?”</p><p>Vicki reached over to the bedside table and picked the dildo up, holding it up to the camera. Danneel gasped, coving her hand with her mouth. They could see her eyes sparkling with amusement though, Jensen giving her a smile.</p><p>“There’s no way that’s going to fit,” Danneel finally said.</p><p>“He’s done it before,” Jensen reminded her.</p><p>“He says he’s done it before,” Jared reminded them.</p><p>“You doubt me?” Misha said.</p><p>Jared shrugged.</p><p>“I’ve taken both your fist and both your cocks,” Misha reminded him. “The dragon isn’t that much bigger.”</p><p>Jared made a sound of affirmation. “You realise I bought that thing as a joke, right?”</p><p>“I did tell you when you bought it Mish would take it as a challenge,” Genevieve said.</p><p>“He takes everything as a challenge,” Vicki said, squeezing his shoulders. “Why would this be any different?”</p><p>“So you’re just going to do it?” Jensen asked.</p><p>“I have been training myself a bit,” Misha admitted.</p><p>“He’s been taking my whole hand,” Vicki said.</p><p>“You do have a very delicate hand, my sweet,” Misha told her.</p><p>“Not that delicate when I’m ramming you with it, my darling,” she said.</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p>“Anyway,” Misha said. “Should we get to it?”</p><p>“You really don’t have to do this,” Jensen said. “We can take your word for it.”</p><p>“Oh ye of little faith,” Misha said, pulling his shirt over his head. “I’m doing this, and you’re going to sit back and wish you were here.”</p><p>“I already wish I was there,” Jared told him. “I’d have had you stripped off and moaning on your back by now.”</p><p>“No,” Misha said. “You’d be kneeling at my feet like a good little submissive waiting to be told what to do next.”</p><p>“He’s got you there, Jare,” Jensen said.</p><p>Jared huffed as Genevieve laughed.</p><p>Vicki helped Misha out of the rest of his clothes, then handed him the bottle of lube. He took it from her with a soft kiss, Vicki sliding a hand over his chest and teasing one of his nipples. He moved back on the bed so that he was kneeling, slicking up the giant dildo.</p><p>“Wait, aren’t you going to stretch yourself out?” Danneel said a little alarmed.</p><p>“He already did,” Vicki assured her.</p><p>“With help,” Misha said.</p><p>“And like a good husband he thanked me by making me come twice,” she said.</p><p>Misha kissed her again with a smirk.</p><p>“You two started without us?” Genevieve said.</p><p>“Just trying to expedite things,” Misha said.</p><p>“You two set the bar way too high,” Jensen accused.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Jared said.</p><p>Misha and Vicki both shrugged it off, giving each other a meaningful look. Vicki helped hold the dildo in place as Misha lined it up and slowly began to sink onto it. He paused once he made it over the initial breach, taking a few steadying breaths before sinking down another inch.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Danneel said. “Doesn’t that hurt?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Misha assured her, glancing at the camera. “Burns a little but it’s fine.”</p><p>“You’re doing so well, baby,” Vicki purred in his ear, rubbing a hand over his back.</p><p>He nodded, licking his lips and sliding down another inch. He forced himself to relax, ignoring the burn and the feeling of fullness. It was no different to taking Jared’s fist really. He rose himself up a little, feeling it slide out, then sank back down taking even more inside of him.</p><p>“You’re incredible,” Jensen said as he watched in awe.</p><p>“I couldn’t do it,” Jared admitted.</p><p>“I’d try,” Jensen admitted. “Given enough preparation I’d give it a shot.”</p><p>“I’d watch that,” Danneel told him, resting a hand on his knee.</p><p>Jensen kissed her on the temple.</p><p>Misha let out a long breath as he took in another inch. He was about halfway down the giant dildo now. His body was involuntarily clenching around it, Misha forcing himself to relax. He closed his eyes and settled into a breathing routine, and once he felt his body give he sank down two inches at a time.</p><p>“Almost there,” Jared said, awe thick in his voice.</p><p>“You’re amazing, Misha,” Genevieve said, the others agreeing.</p><p>“You can do it, baby,” Vicki said, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Misha said softly. He gave a shuddering breath. He willed his body to relax more. He’d already done this once before so he knew he could do it again. Then again the last time he hadn’t had an audience.</p><p>His legs were trembling now, and with another breath out he took the last few inches in one go. He felt the dildo press up against his insides, the small bulge on it rubbing against his prostate. He opened his eyes, glancing at the screen and seeing them staring at him with their mouths open.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Jared breathed.</p><p>Jensen shook his head, a loss for words.</p><p>“I am never doubting you,” Genevieve said.</p><p>“You doubted me?” Misha said, slightly offended.</p><p>“No,” she said. “I’m just saying I’ll believe anything you say.”</p><p>“How’s it feel?” Danneel asked.</p><p>“Full,” Misha admitted. “I think riding two cocks was easier.”</p><p>“Really?” Jensen asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Misha rolled his hips slightly, feeling the dildo move inside him. “It’s almost too big.”</p><p>Vicki slid around to his front, sliding a hand up around his neck and pulling him down into a soft kiss. She pressed a hand against his abdomen, Misha shifting his hips again so she could feel it. “It’s right there,” she said. “I can feel it.”</p><p>“That is so hot,” Genevieve said.</p><p>“Think you could take it?” Jared asked.</p><p>“God no,” she said. “It’s way too big.”</p><p>“I think we all agree Misha’s the only one of us who’d take it,” Danneel said.</p><p>Jensen looked offended, pointing back at himself.</p><p>“I think you’d get half way and call it quits,” she told him.</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>“I think Jensen could do it,” Misha said. “If you took it slowly enough.”</p><p>“At least somebody has confidence in me,” Jensen said.</p><p>“I think Misha deserves a reward, don’t you?” Vicki said, teasing his nipples with her fingers.</p><p>Misha looked down at her, eyes sparkling. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>She smiled and gave him a shove backward, causing him to fall back onto the bed. She retrieved a condom from the drawer and rolled it onto him. She lifted up her skirt as she straddled him, sinking down onto his length before he could say a word.</p><p>“Yes, Vicki,” Danneel said. “Ride him hard with that giant cock inside him.”</p><p>“I plan to,” she said.</p><p>“What are we doing sitting here?” Genevieve said, looking back at Jared. “We should be joining in.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jared said, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Danneel whispered something in Jensen’s ear, causing him to grin and pull her back onto the bed. They stripped each other of their clothing, lying down at opposite sides of the bed so that their crotches were in each other’s faces. Danneel sucked Jensen’s cock into her mouth as he slipped his fingers inside her, mouth playing over her clit.</p><p>Not to be outdone Jared and Genevieve removed their clothing, Genevieve grabbing a condom and rolling it onto him before she climbed into his lap. She wrapped herself around him as she sank down onto him, Jared enfolding her in his large arms. He kissed her firmly on the mouth as she began to move in his lap.</p><p>Vicki and Misha were watching them all with amusement, Vicki finally planting her hands on her husband’s chest and beginning to rock in his lap. Misha rested his hands on her hips, fingers playing with the hem of her skirt.</p><p>“You are by far the most dressed person,” he commented.</p><p>She shrugged it off, pressing down on his abdomen where she knew the dildo was. “Can you still feel it?”</p><p>“Hard not to,” he said. He ran his hands up her arms. “You are so beautiful.”</p><p>“Flattery will get you everywhere, handsome,” she told him, bending down so that she could kiss him.</p><p>He raised his knees up so that he could plant his feet on the bed, allowing him to thrust up into her. He moaned, face twisting.</p><p>“Right on your prostate?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes,” he said. “I swear it’s squishing my insides.”</p><p>“Do you want it out?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” he said.</p><p>“If it’s hurting you take it out,” Jared said, looking up at the screen.</p><p>“It’s not hurting,” Misha said. “Just feels really weird.”</p><p>The three couples fell into silence, each focussed on their respective partners. Jared slid his hand down to gently caress Genevieve’s clit, causing her to moan. Danneel and Jensen found their rhythm, touching and caressing well known trigger points to earn soft sounds from one another. Vicki arched her back as she rode Misha, his hands gently caressing her.</p><p>Vicki looked down at her husband, noting a look on his face. “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>“What’s he doing?” Danneel asked, looking back.</p><p>“He’s doing his control thing,” Vicki said.</p><p>“No,” Genevieve said. “Now?”</p><p>Misha raised his hands innocently. “It’s a habit.”</p><p>“I’ll fix your habit,” Vicki said, sliding off him. She walked over to the wardrobe and searched through it. Finding what she wanted she came back toward the bed, a tie in her hand.</p><p>“Oh,” Misha said as he caught on.</p><p>Jared spotted the tie and laughed. “Now you’re in for it, Mish.”</p><p>“What’s she doing?” Jensen said, looking up. He watched as Vicki straddled Misha again, wrapping the tie around his neck. “Ah. That’ll work.”</p><p>Vicki secured the tie, grabbing hold of it and sliding it tighter around his neck. She sank down onto him again, settling herself back. “Every time you fall into your ‘habit’ I’m going to tighten the tie.”</p><p>“Tighten it anyway,” Jensen said. “He likes it.”</p><p>“Whose side are you on?” Misha accused.</p><p>“Vicki’s,” they all answered.</p><p>Misha scoffed.</p><p>“Now let’s try this again,” Vicki said. “Focus on me, Dmitri. Focus on feeling.”</p><p>He nodded, hands coming back to rest on her hips.</p><p>“Vicki so wears the pants,” Jared said to Genevieve.</p><p>“I heard that,” Misha said. He paused. “And yes, she does.”</p><p>“Mm-hm,” Vicki hummed, beginning to ride him again.</p><p>They fell into silence again, broken occasionally by Jared whispering sweet nothings to Genevieve as she bounced in his lap. They lost themselves in each other, all of them caught between wanting to focus on their partners and wanting to watch the others on the screen. Every so often Misha caught himself trying to control his arousal and let it go, but Vicki would catch it too and tighten the tie just a little bit more.</p><p>Genevieve came first, gasping out Jared’s name over and over again. He grinned against her hair and followed her over, burying himself deep. They turned to watch the screen, whispering about who they thought would come next. Jared won the silent bet as Jensen came, the other man redoubling his efforts on his wife until Danneel was arching against his mouth and fingers.</p><p>They sat up, dishevelled as they watched Vicki and Misha. Misha’s hand had found its way to Vicki’s clit, drawing small circles over it. She gasped as she came but didn’t stop rocking on him. She looked down at him, an evil sparkle in her eye as she pulled the tie tight.</p><p>Misha choked as his breathing was restricted, any control that he had disappearing out the window. His hips stuttered as he came, Vicki riding him through it. He saw stars as he struggled to breathe and was unable, coming harder than he had in a while.</p><p>Eventually he went limp, the corners of his sight greying out as his eyes rolled back in his head. Vicki swore softly, fingers scrabbling at the tie and releasing it. He breathed deep, feeling the blood rush out of his head.</p><p>“Baby you okay?” Vicki asked, concern in her voice.</p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me,” he gasped.</p><p>“You good, Mish?’ Jensen asked.</p><p>Misha gave them a thumbs up as Vicki slid off his lap. He reached down, slowly pulling the dildo out of him and setting it aside before he sat up. He blinked the stars out of his eyes, looking at the computer screen and seeing a sea of concerned faces.</p><p>“I’m fine, guys,” he told them.</p><p>“You’re indestructible,” Jared said.</p><p>“Not quite,” Misha said.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you got that entire dildo in you,” Danneel said.</p><p>“You do realise this means we’re going to have to watch you ride two cocks,” Genevieve said.</p><p>“Eventually,” Misha admitted.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind seeing Jensen get spanked,” Danneel said.</p><p>Jensen looked at her, a mix of horror and intrigue on his face.</p><p>“Oh he’d love that,” Jared said with a laugh. “He’d probably get off on it.”</p><p>“Only one way to find out,” Misha said with a smile.</p><p>“You should take our paddle,” Vicki said.</p><p>“You guys have a paddle?” Danneel said.</p><p>“We have a few things,” Vicki said. “Keeps things interesting.”</p><p>“Not that it’s ever boring,” Misha said, nuzzling the side of her face.</p><p>“No, it’s not,” she said with a smile, caressing him.</p><p>“We’ve fairly vanilla,” Genevieve admitted. “Although we have fucked on every surface you can think of.”</p><p>“The roof?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Not there,” Genevieve said. “Yet.”</p><p>Jared raised his eyebrows. “You’d do it on the roof?”</p><p>“If we could get away with it,” she admitted.</p><p>“And I thought blowing you outside CVS was risqué,” Danneel said to Jensen.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Misha said. “Outside CVS?”</p><p>“Long story,” Jensen said. “And no, we didn’t get caught.”</p><p>“I’ve lost count how many times we’ve done it in public,” Vicki said, smiling up at Misha. “We draw the line at orgies with strangers though.”</p><p>“Speaking of orgies,” Jared said. “Do you think the six of us could ever…?”</p><p>“You know how jealous Jensen gets,” Misha reminded him.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Jensen said.</p><p>“So you’d be fine with someone else with your wife?” Jared asked.</p><p>“I would be,” Danneel said.</p><p>Jensen looked at her. “Really?”</p><p>“It’s not like Gen, Vicki and I haven’t already,” she said. “I’ve always wondered about Jared’s size, and I’d love to have a go at breaking Misha’s control.”</p><p>“Should I be worried?” Misha asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Jensen said. “Yes you should.”</p><p>“I like the idea of the six of us,” Vicki said. She looked at Misha. “Honey?”</p><p>“It would be amazing,” Misha said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.</p><p>“I’m definitely in,” said Genevieve.</p><p>“Count me in,” Jared said.</p><p>“I’m there if Jensen is,” Danneel said. She looked up at him, caressing his face. “Baby?”</p><p>Jensen looked between them, then down at Danneel. “Yeah. Okay. Let’s do this.”</p><p>“Nice,” Jared said.</p><p>“It’s going to be tricky coordinating a time,” Vicki reminded them. “We’ll all need babysitters.”</p><p>“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Genevieve said. “We always do.”</p><p>“This should be interesting,” Misha said.</p><p>“In a good way, I hope,” Danneel said.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Technically we already have,” Jensen said. “Just over a computer screen.”</p><p>“Yes,” Danneel said. “We’ll be able to make requests in person.”</p><p>“I say we tag team Misha,” Genevieve said.</p><p>Misha looked scandalised as the others laughed. “What? Why me?”</p><p>“Reasons,” she said innocently.</p><p>“I think Vicki would make just as good a target,” Danneel said.</p><p>“Our two resident doms,” Jensen said.</p><p>Vicki looked at Misha. “What have we signed ourselves up to, my love?”</p><p>“A whole lot of fun, my sweet,” he said, kissing her again. “We’ll just have to remind them again <em>why</em> we are doms.”</p><p>“Yes we will.”</p><p>“Okay, it’s getting hot in here again,” Jensen said, swallowing. “We should probably call it.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Genevieve said. “Good night everyone.”</p><p>They chorused their goodbyes, waving to one another. They disconnected simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>